A Week At Camp
by Countess of Horrors
Summary: Story 1 in the series. A group of friends head to Crystal Lake for a week of summer fun. Once they arrive, their week quickly turns into a week of horror. Rated M to be safe. OC/OC pairings.
1. Checking In

I don't own Friday the 13th! I do own Aria Candy, Loraine Rush, Piper Crowley, Viviana Rickman, Owin Sylvan, Zane and Zora Meredith, and Camden Thompson.

A midnight blue Dodge Caravan ripped up the dirt road. Music blasted out of the open windows, disturbing the quiet woods. The teens that inhabited the van were all going about their own devices. Two of the teens curled up in the backseat. The boy would whisper things into his girlfriend's ear and she would giggle.

On the middle bench, another couple sat. They were holding hands and keeping up a heavy conversation. They weren't one for displaying their affection for the world to see, least of all the girl's brother, Zane, who sat behind them. The girl next to them, a red head, was listening to her ipod.

Two girls were up in front. A pale blonde girl sat in the driver's seat, quietly singing whatever song was blasting out of the car stereo. A brown haired girl sat in the passenger's seat, she was singing as well. Every once in a while they would smile at each other.

The girl who sat in the very back stuck her head up and glared at the driver. "Turn that shit off Piper," she commanded in a very whiny voice.

The brunette in the passenger seat turned to look at her. "No one cares what you want Viviana," she said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," Viviana spat at her. "Who invited you anyway? Didn't anybody inform you of the 'no loser rule'?"

"Just shut up!" The boy next to her said. "All you have done this whole trip is complain and make out with your sad excuse for a boyfriend."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Zane?" Viviana's boyfriend snapped at him. "We all know the only reason you are here is because Piper is opening her legs for you."

Piper, who was driving, slammed on the breaks and the van came to a sudden halt. The girls that were sitting on the middle bench turned around so they could see the people in the back. The girl in the passenger's seat looked like she was going to fling herself into the back.

"Are you calling my best friend a hoe?" The brunette snapped.

"Yeah, I think I just did!" Viviana's boyfriend said smugly. "What are you going to do about it Aria?"

Aria was about to hurl herself into the backseat, when Piper put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Owin isn't worth it," Piper said softly.

"Look we shouldn't fight," one of the girls on the middle bench said. "We are here to celebrate graduation. None of us are going to have any fun if we are at each other's throats the whole time."

"If I wanted to watch people fight, I would have gone on vacation with Mara and Andrew," the other girl put in. "We only have a few months together before college. We need to make this the best damn summer ever."

Zane nodded and smiled at the girl. "Zora and Loraine are right. We're here to have fun."

The boy sitting next to Zora nodded. He had sandy blonde hair. He was rather fit; well he was on the track team, so it was kind of an unspoken rule. He put an arm around Zora and smiled at her.

Zane leaned forward and looked at the boy. "Remember, she's my sister, so don't do anything that will warrant an ass kicking. I like you Camden and it would be unfortunate if I had to kill you."

"Got it," Camden said. He and Zane always got along. Well as along as you could get when you are dating someone's sister.

The van was put in drive and they were off again. Everyone went to their little corners after that. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet.

The van pulled into a dirt parking lot. It was reserved for the campers and the lot was surprisingly empty. Everyone climbed out of van and grabbed their bags.

They had rented a large cabin. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. They had decided that if they are going to do it, they were going to do it right.

Piper, Zane, and Aria went over to the little building labeled office. It was a horrible fire trap. The wood was falling off the side of the building and a few of the windows had been broken, plastic put in their place. Piper opened the door and the air conditioning hit her face. The smell of something awful lay in the air.

An old man sat behind a desk in the middle of the room. His face was unshaved and he looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. He wore thick glasses, which made his eyes look bigger. "Can I help you kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, we need to pay to park our van," Piper said.

Aria looked around at all the different newspaper clippings on the walls. Many of the headlines were about the murder of teens in the area. The others were about campers who had disappeared. There were even reports of a haunting in a children's camp nearby. It sent a chill down Aria's spine.

"That's twenty three dollars," the man told them.

Piper was about to reach into her pocket, but Zane grabbed her wrist. "I got this."

"You sure?" Piper asked.

Zane nodded and pulled out his wallet. He pulled a twenty and five out. "Keep the change," he told the man.

"So, where are you kids camping?" he asked.

"Up at the lake," Piper answered. "We rented a cabin."

"Watch your pretty little backsides then," he said as he looked behind Piper at Aria.

"Why?" Zane asked as he sent a glare at the man.

"It's just a friendly warning," the man raised his hands in defeat. "A lot of scary shit happens here."

"Whatever," Aria muttered as she joined her friends.

This man was full of shit, in Aria's opinion. It was just a story to scare the campers. Every town has some kind of legend to scare people.

"Well thanks," Piper said as they turned to leave.

Zane let the door slam behind him as they left. They joined everyone else at the beginning of the trail. "Are we all set?" Camden asked.

Piper nodded. "We should hurry if we want to make it before dark."

Aria wanted to tell them about the clippings in the office. It may not have been anything though. There were plenty of places called Crystal Lake. The clippings were from years ago, so Aria just pushed it from her mind and followed her friends into the woods.

**A/N: I decided to give writing a shot. I am a long time fanfic reader. A lot of the stories in this section are about romancing Jason so I have decided to mix things up. Let me know what you think so far and I will write again soon. So review!**


	2. Settling In

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

They followed the trail for what seemed like hours. The sun was going down and the air got cooler, but because they were heading west the sun was in their eyes. Loraine was in the lead followed by Camden and Zora. Behind them, Viviana and Owin were walking hand in hand. Aria was behind them; Piper and Zane brought up the rear.

Aria sighed and joined Loraine at the front of the line. "Do you have sun block?" Aria asked. "I'm burning to death."

Loraine reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tube of suntan lotion. She threw it to Aria. Aria dropped it, but quickly picked it back up.

Piper sifted her eyes so she could see Zane. She took a deep breath. "Zane we have to talk."

He turned his head so their eyes met. A million and one things ran through his mind. He asked the first one that came to his mind. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded and Zane sighed in relief. She didn't say anything for a minute. Then she muttered something, which he didn't catch.

"I didn't catch that," Zane told her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Piper didn't say anything for a moment. "I skipped."

"You skipped what?" Zane asked, not getting what she was implying.

"I skipped my period," Piper said softly, so only he could hear.

Zane stopped and grabbed Piper's wrist. "You're pregnant?"

Piper nodded slowly. A whirlwind of emotions surrounded his mind. Happy was the first one but he didn't know if he should be happy. The next one was scared. Zane decided that was the proper emotion. He was just a teenager with his whole life ahead of him.

"So we are going to…" Zane trailed off, fear taking hold.

Piper nodded again. "Yeah, we are going to be parents…"

Zane just stood there a minute. Piper had just dropped a major bombshell on him. He needed time. He needed to think. As much has he loved Piper, he wanted to go to college and play hockey.

"I need time," Zane finally said.

Piper nodded. "I understand."

"Hey! Are you guys coming?" Aria yelled back at them.

"Yeah, were coming," Piper called back.

"We will talk later," Zane promised before starting back on the trail. Piper followed him, hoping that they would. Piper felt cold and she didn't know why. It was summer! But yet she felt an eerie chill.

0000

At nightfall, they finally reached the cabin. Loraine unlocked the front door and turned on a light. The place was huge. There was a spacious living room. The kitchen was small, but nice and big enough to cook in. The bedrooms were on the second floor.

"Nice," Loraine said. "It was worth the extra hundred dollars."

"This is going to be a great week," Zora said.

Camden wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Yes…Yes it will." Zane coughed and Camden pulled away quickly.

"So there are five bedrooms which means we are going to have to share," Aria said, closing the door after her.

Zane put an arm around Camden. "I don't mind sharing with him."

Camden knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to share a room with Zora. Not with her brother there. So he merely nodded and accepted this as a fact of life.

"I'm rooming with Owin," Viviana announced. Her hand slipped into her bag and pulled out a 35 revolver. The group backed away from her with shock on their face. Zora had never seen a gun in real life before and it freaked her out.

"If any of you, so much as peek into my room, I will shoot you," Viviana said with a serious tone, as she looked at Zane.

"Why the fuck do you have a gun?" Camden yelled at her, as he pushed Zora behind him.

"For the bears of course," Viviana snorted. "I wouldn't waste good bullets on any of you."

The group seemed to relax. It made sense she would bring it for her own protection. After all there were wild animals out there that could hurt them.

"Just keep it in a locked box," Loraine told her. She hated guns and never wanted to be near them if she could help it.

They all grabbed their bags and started up the stairs. Viviana was quick to pick the master bedroom. The rest of them played paper, rock, scissors to see who would get what room.

0000000

Piper dropped her duffel bag onto the bed. She walked over to the window seat and got comfy. She could always unpack later. Aria on the other hand just threw her bag on the floor. Piper knew she would just live out of her suitcase. She always just took the easy route.

"So…Did you tell Zane?" Aria asked.

Piper looked out the window, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Yeah…"

"He wasn't happy?" Aria asked, hate brewing in her tone.

"He just needs some time…."

"I can't see why," Aria snorted. "He did the deed. He should take responsibility."

"I think I am going to put it up for adoption," Piper told her.

Aria sat across from Piper. She took her friend's hands in hers. "You are going to have this baby and you are going to be the greatest mom in the world." Piper smiled at her, thankful for the kick in the ass. "Now let's have some fun. Being emo is not allowed on this trip!"

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is moving a little slow, but I got set the back ground story and all. In the next chapter Jason will make his first appearance, a small appearance, but he is in it. Review and I will post soon. **


End file.
